Shock Fight
by GSRsara4eva1623
Summary: Just something I hoped would make you laugh. Some questions form entertaining games...


**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be. Though I do own the character of Julie.

**A/N: **Okay, this story is based on a game my brother, my friend, and I were playing yesterday. I hope it gets a little laugh out of you. Just place this story a few years into the future, considering I included a character named Julie who is six years old and is Grissom and Sara's daughter. Just to let you know, this is the first story I've written including a child of Grissom and Sara's.

**-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-  
**

The front door of their San Francisco home opened and in stepped Grissom. Making his way into the living room he saw Sara curled up on the couch reading an article in the latest forensic journal. Just because she was no longer a CSI, didn't mean she had stopped liking forensics, just the circumstances around its use. Leaning over the couch he gave Sara a quick kiss.  
"Hi Honey," he said.  
"Hi. What kept you at work?" she asked, placing her reading material on her lap, while he slipped off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the closet.  
"I was grading papers and then I had to setup for tomorrow," Grissom said, referring to his current job at a local university as an entomology/biology professor.  
"Oh," she said. "Anything interesting happen at work today?"  
"Well, I ended up telling the class about a case we had worked a while ago. Ya know, the one were a man was electrocuted then sealed in a freezer?"  
"Yup, I remember it. But that case didn't have any bugs in it. The body was in a freezer, no bugs at all. How'd you get talking about that?"  
"One question led to another and then a student asked me to 'cite my source', so I had to give the class an example."  
"I hope you didn't make it to gory with all the details. I mean, electrocution isn't exactly the prettiest way to die."  
Their eyes shot to the stairs when their six year old daughter, Julie, shouted from the stairs.  
"Daddy!" she said again, running over to him. He lifted her into his arms spinning around twice before placing her down.  
"How was school Sweetie?" he asked Julie.  
"It was fun. We got to color!" she said excitedly.  
"Don't you color everyday?" he asked.  
"No," the little girl said. "We only color when we have art class."  
"And when do you have art class?" he asked.  
"Everyday!" Julie said happily, bouncing up and down on her feet, her brown curls hitting her face. Her response got a laugh from Grissom and Sara.  
"Speaking of school," Sara said. "You have to get up early for it tomorrow. You should be asleep."  
"But I had to say goodnight to Daddy," she explained.  
"Well, you can say goodnight to Daddy now, but then go back to bed Sweetie," Sara said. By now, both Sara and Grissom had learned that Julie wouldn't go to sleep unless she had said goodnight to both of them.  
"Goodnight Daddy," she said. "Oh," she said, as if just remembering her question about her parents conversation, she asked, "What does electrocution feel like?"  
"Well," Grissom said, "you know how sometimes when you touch a shopping cart handle it shocks your finger?" She shook her head no.  
"What does that feel like?" she asked. Grissom sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it. Instead of explaining it, he came up with a better idea. Rubbing his feet back and forth on the floor, he told Julie to hold out her hand. After a moment he touched the back of her hand with his finger, she jumped when his finger shocked her, along with a crackling sound.  
"That didn't hurt very much," she said.  
"Well think of it as hundreds of thousands of times bigger," he said.  
"Can I shock you?" Julie asked.  
"Sure," he said, holding his hand out to her  
"How?" the curious girl asked.  
"Rub your feet on the carpet for awhile and then touch my finger."  
She did what he said and jumped when it shocked both of them.  
"Daddy, did you see? It lit up!"  
"I know. Cool, right?"  
"Very," Julie said excitedly. Sara had gone back to reading and hadn't noticed much of what they were doing.  
"Julie come here," Grissom said. "Go shock mommy, go touch her sweater," he whispered in Julie's ear. She nodded her and rubbed her feet on the floor as she made her way over to the side of the couch. She touched her mommy's shoulder and was giggling when Sara jumped from the couch; Gil was trying unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. When Sara noticed she shot a playful glare over to Grissom, and he just shrugged.

"Oh, you two are going to be in trouble now," she said in a fake stern voice, as she too rubbed her feet on the carpet.  
"I think this would be more fun in the dark," Grissom said as he went to turn out the lights. The living room had a lot of space so they didn't have to worry about bumping into things.  
"Ow!" Grissom said as the light switch shocked him when he turned it off. Julie yelped and giggled when Sara shocked her and there was a little light.  
Grissom yelped a minute later, saying, "Hey! Who shocked my butt?!" Sara and Julie both broke out laughing. Their 'shock fight' continued on for another ten minutes, which were spent with yelps, giggling and sparks of light, until Julie decided she was tired and plopped onto the couch.  
"Julie can you turn on the lights?" Sara asked. Julie reached up behind the couch shocking her self on the switch as the lights went on, she broke out laughing again.  
"I guess it's time for you to go to bed little missy," Grissom said to Julie, "how about you go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute to give you a kiss goodnight?"  
"Okay," she said, as she dragged herself from the couch, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she walked up the stairs.  
"I guess we'll go to bed too," Grissom said, walking over to Sara.  
"Yeah, I guess," she said, "I'll be upstairs in a few minutes. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Grissom said, as they both leaned in for a kiss.  
"Ow!" Grissom said, and Sara yelped as they pulled away. Her fingers coming up to her lips. They laughed as they realized they had both just shocked each other.

**The End**

**-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-C_S_I-G_S_R****-C_S_I_-G_S_R-**

**A/N: **Please leave a review! I'd like to know if you liked it, loved it, disliked it, or hated it.


End file.
